Chick Flick Moments
by J. Maria
Summary: Not even the great Dean Winchester can manage to avoid all those chick flick like moments when in the company of slayers and watchers. Part 4 in the Brothers & Not So Sisters series.


Title: Crawling  
Series: Chick Flick Moments  
Author: jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Whedon owns BtVS, owns Supernatural, I own the plot.  
Spoilers: All 7 seasons of BtVS, season 1-ish of Supernatural (Set after Faith & before Route 666 so AU)  
Pairings: Dawn/Dean, Faith/Sam  
Series Summary: Fourth and final companion piece to _These Rough Currents, Walk Away, Four Shades_ and _Taunting is Naughty_. Follows both couples as they track down the monster that killed Mary Winchester and face their extended families objections.  
Part Summary: Sometimes cryptic answers or lack of them, just aren't enough.  
A/N: There is a theme that follows the title parts - yes, it's another fanmix-ish story. Also, they all couldn't be happy together forever…

_**Chick Flick Moments**  
1. Make Me Understand It_

Dawn leaned heavily against the doorway of the Council brownstone when she answered the door. Faith grinned at her, but noticed the young watcher's pissed off look.

"Hey, D. Sammy get here yet?" Faith asked, shrugging her coat off as Dawn closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, thanks for giving me that heads up on lover boy's dropping in, Faith," Dawn muttered.

"Sorry 'bout that. He in here -" Faith froze in the doorway of the living room, her eyes flickering first to the still form on the ground and then quickly back at the younger woman. "Damn, D, what'd you do to baby boy?"

"I hit him in the head with a book of John Milton poems," Dawn snapped, hefting the heavy book in the air. "Suffice it to say, I don't think Sammy boy's getting up anytime soon. And if his annoying brother had showed up instead, I would have aimed a lot lower."

Dawn took a calming breath as she stalked off into her study. She tried not to overhear Faith and her conversation with the unconscious body she's left on her living room floor. Dawn felt a little nagging poke of guilt at hitting poor Sam, but he'd picked her lock and let himself in. Thus the beaning in the head with the Milton, which worked well as a weapon. Of course, Milton probably wasn't going for that aspect in his collected works.

"D, he'll be out for at least another hour," Faith sighed, making her way into the study. The older slayer settled into the chair across from her. "What'd Sammy do to get such a special welcome?"

"He picked my lock," Dawn muttered, sinking further into the chair.

"And…"

"He creeped me out, so I hit him!" Dawn cried, slamming the book shut. She glared at Faith. "You know, I never ask you why you hit people. I just assume you have a reason. Why do we even need to be talking about this!"

"Because you beaned Sammy-O and then bitched that it wasn't Little Dean that you hit," Faith smirked. Dawn only glared at her harder.

"I liked you better when you killed people. You weren't as ruthless."

"Yeah, yeah, life's a bitch. We don't get what we want," Faith said dismissively. "He hasn't called you, has he?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Dawn grumbled, trying so very hard not to cry.

"The son of a bitch went to go save his ex-girlfriend and didn't call you to tell you he's back in town," Faith murmured. She shook her head in disbelief. "Sammy deserved it."

"What?" Dawn cried, staring at the slayer in utter shock. "He's your boy toy, how can you defend my beaning him?"

"Because the little shit didn't tell me Dean hadn't called you, because Sammy knew better. Because -"

"Sammy should have never broken into your apartment without thinking, given what he knew," Sam Winchester groaned as he came to stand in the doorway. "And stop calling me Sammy."

"Hell no." Faith snapped, a little angrier than she should be. She and D had gotten closer since the younger woman had become her 'watcher', and those old bridges had been burned without a question after Sunnydale had literally gone to hell. Dean had made a promise to both Faith and Buffy that he wouldn't hurt their girl, and here he was not three weeks after that promise had been made breaking it without any remorse. "Your brother's up shit creek, and you're the paddle."

"How am I the paddle?" Sam shook his sore head in confusion.

"You're the enabler. You convinced us that it would be a slayer/watcher free road trip to help an old friend, that we should hang at HQ -"

"Faith, it's okay," Dawn sighed, rubbing at her temples. "It's not his fault Dean's got issues."

Dawn's voice faltered a little at that, and she hated it. As much as she cared for Dean, she really fucking hated how he could maker her feel like a stupid kid with a crush. It hurt how much she had rubbed him in everyone's - okay, in Buffy's - face and pranced him around like he was a sure thing. Too bad she hadn't known about Cassie and that whole ugly past.

"Sorry I hit you in the face with Milton," Dawn said, rising to her feet. She patted Sam's shoulder gently as she passed him. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Attacking Sammy took a lot out of me."

"Dawn, I am sorry," Sam had that genuine puppy look in his eyes, and Dawn knew that he really meant it.

"I know."

Dawn trudged up the stairs, feeling far older than twenty. Faith smacked Sam's arm for no other reason than he was Dean's brother, and the younger Winchester didn't seem to object to the hitting.

"Your dumbass brother did come back with you, right?" Faith asked quietly as she heard Dawn's door close.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "He dropped me off at the corner."

"Why?" Faith pushed past him, yanking Dawn's keys off the key hook by the door.

"Said he needed a drink. Didn't really offer to take me with him."

"Dean the type to do this bullshit often?" Faith asked, grabbing her coat from the rack.

"The run-off and not tell anybody?" Sam held the door open for her as Faith pushed the house key into the lock.

"Yeah, that loveable trait." She yanked the key out and bounded down the steps, Sammy hot on her heels.

"No, actually, that's more of our Dad's deal." Sam chuckled, his fingers digging in his coat pocket. While he was pissed at Dean for not reaching out to Dawn, he could understand his brother's feelings. His next words were practically whispered, "This case really hit home for him. She was the first person he told our big family secret to, Faith."

"Yeah, well, Dawnie was the first girl to accept that part of his life, Sammy, and she put a helluva lot on the line for his sorry ass," Faith ground out, walking faster. "Dawnie's been goin' outta her gourd over you two the last few days. No word, no nothing. Not even a text saying I'm dead or alive."

"I get that, Faith, I honestly do. But Dean -"

"Is your bro and you gotta stick by him," Faith finished, leveling her glare on the youngest Winchester.

"Why does that sound so bad when you say it?" Sam muttered.

"Because as fucked up as it is, it's true. Now, you gonna help me track big bro down and smack some sense into him?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Not if you ever wanna get in my pants again," Faith smirked.


End file.
